happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Handy/Gallery
Images of Handy. General Handy's Collect Them All Card.png|Handy's Collect 'em All Card. Handy's Season 1 Intro.gif|Handy's Internet Season 1 intro. Handy's Season 2 Intro.png|Handy's Internet Season 2 intro. Handy's TV Season Intro.gif|Handy's TV Season intro. Handy's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|Handy's Internet Season 3/4 intro. H is for Handy: "A happy home has all the right hardware for any happenstance!" Gbgfgxhbghsgfbtdgrhhh.png|Handy in Milk Pong. HandyTryingtoUseHisHandsHS33.png|Handy trying to use his hands. Handy Pose from Bea Koretkii.png|Handy posing. HandyinPanicFallingHS33.png|Handy falling in panic. Handy.gif|Frustrated Handy. Handywaves.png|"Hello!" Handy_and_mole_licenses.png|Handy's license. happytreehandy.gif|Handy frustrated while his hat is on fire. S3E12 I Nub You Handy.png|Handy's about to cross the street. Mad Handy.jpg|Handy, angry once again. Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.22.43 AM.png|Handy laughing at Lifty and Shifty. Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.34.04 AM.png|Seizures. Handy Corn.png|Introducing Handy Corn! Made with actual metal, this is guaranteed to build strong bones, or you get a refund! Only $12.99! HTFFirstBlood_Menu2.png|Handy in the First Blood DVD menu. fbhandy.PNG|The same, but in German. Handyclaw.png|Handy with ears in Claw. S4E4 HandyWithoutEars.png|Handy without ears in Pet Peeve. Pilot Handy.jpg|The aftermath of Handy's off-screen death in A Change of Heart. Screen Shot 2013-01-14 at 10.01.15 PM.png|Handy poster. Screen Shot 2013-01-18 at 8.42.39 PM.png|Zombie Handy. Disturbinghandy.png|Handy's most detailed screaming face. htf-mfw-handy-01.jpg|A Handy minifigure. Handy_Figurine.png|Handy figurine. IMG 20131110 092448.jpg|This is why he doesn't normally ask for help. handy(2).jpg|No hands? S3E24 Happy Fliqpy.png|I guess this makes him Leggy. Handy_with_no_legs.PNG|Ditto. quiz1284outcome5.jpg|Handy's first appearance. Date_11.jpg|Ears. S4E4_HandyWithoutEars.png|No ears. 185px-On_the_drums.png|Handy with the drums. How can he play the drums without any hands? Handy head.png|Handy's a real nut. FlakyXhandy.PNG|Handy teaching Flaky how to drive. He's not the best teacher. Grab05.jpg|Handy in Deadeye Derby as a background character. zayats 001.png|Handy in Deadeye Derby as a player in the garage. Deadeye iPhone5 gameplay 2014-04.PNG|Handy in Deadeye Derby as an opponent. Deadeye iPhone5 enemy player lose.PNG|Ditto, when he loses. Handy Deadeye LV5 cart.jpg|Handy in a fully upgraded cart in Deadeye Derby. How is he holding that thing? YouTube_Live_13.png|Handy in the background of the claw machine. hhhhhhhhhhhhdddd.png|Handy on TV. Claw5.png|Handy's attempt at saving Cuddles. Adhudfhfudhd.png|Can't even get out of his truck. STV1E13.2_Flippy_and_Handy.png|Handy isn't amused. BqHCPGhCQAANd18.jpg-large.jpeg|Handy prototype figure. Hey look, HTF in Gundarr.png|Handy's cameo in "Gundarr". S3E20 Breaking Wind 25.png|Handy's truck, crashed. HandyDisaster.jpg|Handy as a carney. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|You might wanna look down. S1E2 Handx.png|DAT smile. Handy Player.PNG|Handy with an upgraded slingshot. How is he holding that thing? Handy (1).png|Happy Handy. The Giant Squid.jpg|Both main characters here are favorites for one admin, and one who isn't an admin. Aw shucks handy.PNG|Handy loses the vegetable contest in Aw, Shucks!. Scarybeaverfromthewell.jpg|Creepy Handy in Don't Yank My Chain. Handyteeth.png|What Handy lacks in hands, he makes up for in teeth. Hangingbythetooth.png|See what we mean? Capture12.PNG|Handy in a menu. Capture15.PNG|And a second. Deadeye friend challenge bug.jpg|Handy vs. Handy. (Goof: Player 1 has no cart.) OodlesofDoodles.png|Handy as seen at the beginning of the "Oodles of Doodles" bonus feature of the First Blood DVD. Screenshot 2019-11-17 at 9.02.50 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-17 at 9.06.57 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-17 at 9.53.04 PM.png Deaths Wheelin%27_And_Dealin_Handy_accident4.jpg 2ndTrails29.png ClAct89.png Wheel_21.jpg| SATW39.png|Handy's only season 2 death that has nothing to do with vehicles or explosions. Actggfhgfh.png RS80.png Date_12.jpg YouTube_Live_35.png Half_Handy.PNG STV1E1.2_99.PNG HandyDeathZ.png Handyeyes.png Squidskunkslam.png Disposingofabody.png|Handy actually died from suffocation, not from being impaled in the head. Ejectfail.png Headsplat.png 2ndGTB75.png Pilot_Handy.jpg|The one character who officially dies in this episode had to be Handy of all characters. Suffocated.jpg Vlcsnap-00004.jpg Nmnm.PNG HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_28.png Sight_81.jpg Wipe_34.jpg Bigquills.png Jam_26.jpg S3E7_Death_time.png|Handy is in the bottom left with the intestines. S3E12_INY50.png S3E13_ABOAP33.png S3E14_SyouE36.png Claw8.png LBE5_Handy%27s_death.png S3E20_Toothyhit.png S3E23_Handysausage.png S4E4_Roadkill.png AHN Handys death2.png Episodic File:house01.jpg|Handy has built a treehouse for Petunia. S1E2 Housewarming Petunia+Handy.PNG S1E2 Housewarming Petunia+Handy2.PNG| S1E2 Housewarming Petunia+Handy3.PNG S1E2 Housewarming Treehouse idle.PNG S1E2 Housewarming Flash.PNG S1E2_Housewarming_Treehouse_catch_fire.PNG S1E2 Housewarming Handy nohands2.PNG|Angry Handy. S1E2 Housewarming Bucket Kick.PNG|Kick the bucket to save her! S1E2 Housewarming I have no choice.PNG|The only way to save his girlfriend. S1E2 Housewarming Finally.PNG S1E2 Housewarming Bucket kick4.PNG S1E2 Housewarming Bucket kick3.PNG S1E2 Housewarming Handy nohands.PNG S1E2 Housewarming Hold on.PNG S1E2 Housewarming Handy shiiit.PNG S1E2 Housewarming Treehouse catch fire.PNG S1E2 Housewarming Exploesion.PNG S1E2_Housewarming_Handy_shiiit.PNG S1E2_Blackenedpetunia.png S1E2_Zayats_090.png S1E2_Firehydrant.png S1E2_PlanC.png S1E2_Housewarming_Bucket_kick3.PNG S1E2_Housewarming_Bucket_kick4.PNG S1E2_Bloodyboot.png S1E2_Housewarming_Finally.PNG Screen shot 2012-05-22 at 1.31.07 AM.png|He likes bowling. SparMe 1.jpg File:DrinkingHandy.jpg|Handy fed up, drinking from a bottle of water. SparMe 18.jpg SparMe 19.jpg SparMe 20.jpg Vlcsnap-00001.jpg Massgrave.jpg S2E1_flakyscrewedup.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h30m03s141.png Screen_Shot_2013-01-17_at_5.13.52_PM.png 2ndTrails26.png OhnoSniffles.png Wheel 11.jpg Wheel 12.jpg Wheel 13.jpg Wheel 14.jpg Wheel 17.jpg TWMW23.png Wheel 19.jpg Wheel 20.jpg Wheel 21.jpg Wheel 22.jpg Shard.jpg handy 2.jpg Shard 2.jpg The Worst Video I Ever Made Commentary 12 0001.jpg Shad at work 0.png Maintenance Handy.jpg Shard 3.jpg 655055.2.3.jpg Shard 4.jpg Shard 5.jpg S2E14 Injuried Handy.png Shard 7.jpg Shard 8.jpg Shard 9.jpg Shard 10.jpg Shard 11.jpg Shard 12.jpg Shard 13.jpg Shard 14.jpg Shard 15.jpg Shard 16.jpg Shard 17.jpg Shard 18.jpg STV1E2.3 Happy Handy.png Dont_yank_my_chain.JPG STV1E2.3_Handy_Cross.png Yank 3.png Yank 4.png Dontyankmychain mole and handy.png Keys.png Keys2.png Yank 6.png Yank 7.png Dontyankmychain mole and handy02.png Yank 8.png Don't yank my chain 1.PNG Yank 9.png Handyteeth.png Handyinthewell.png Scaryhandy.png Cuddlesrunningaway.png Thechasecontinues.png Yank 10.png Yank 11.png Yank 12.png Yank 13.png Don't Yank My Chain.png|Better not drop it or else we'll get a "My leg" gag. Dontyankmychain handy.png Screenshot_2017-05-04_at_9.38.52_PM_-_Edited.png Hitbuttonwithhead.png Hqdefault6.jpg Dragged.png Dymc_train_track_idea_2_.png Hqdefault7.jpg|Not the best idea, don't you think? HTF Moments - Cub's new eye ! (TV S01 E02.3) 2.png TVS1E2.3_againstthewheels.png Screwed.png Disturbinghandy.png Adrfsefsdf.png Handyhug.png Afessresesdr.png HWH18.png Aidefdtrytrrdfg.png Ajdrsdsdfdf.png Home is Where the Hurt is.png|Handy, what're you doing? Hangles.png IMG 20131120 221404.jpg Bayfysdfydyrd.png HWH83.png Efhgggf.png Sagtrdt.png HWH148.png HIWTHI--handywhat.JPG Handygoeswoohoo.jpg|YAHOO! Zfsrzfeszrvdtre.png Sdjrjejiedri.png 244796 1952037914565 1952004393727 4804 809 n.jpg Lklklj.PNG Pooiou.PNG Nmnm.PNG S3E12_INY15.png S3E12_INY16.png S3E12 I Nub You Petunia and Handy.png S3E12 I Nub You Petunia and Handy are happy.png S3E12 I Nub You Good idea.png S3E12 I Nub You Happy Handy.png S3E12 I Nub You Petunia tried too.png S3E12 Handy laughs at Petunia.png S3E12 I Nub You Crushed Petunia.png S3E12 I Nub You Crushed Handy.png S3E12 Handy in the Hospital.png S3E12 I Nub You Surprise.png S3E12 I Nub You Horrified Petunia.png S3E12 I Nub You Oops.png S3E12 I Nub You The Bird.png S3E12 I Nub You The Bird 2.png S3E12 I Nub You Spinning.png S3E12 I Nub You Handtunia's death.png S3E23 Handy.png S3E23 3.png S3E23 Happy Handy.png S3E23 Wow, it's a present.png S3E23 4.png S3E23 5.png S3E23 Bitedapresent.png S3E23 NTP9.png S3E23 Sad Handy.png S3E23 NTP11.png S3E23 NTP12.png S3E23 6.png S3E23 Wtf 016.png S3E23 NTP13.png S3E23 NTP14.png S3E23 7.png S3E23 8.png S3E23 NTP15.png S3E23 Iseeasaw.png S3E23 NTP19.png S3E23 Wtf 026.png S3E23 Wtf 027.png S3E23 NTP25.png S3E23 18.png S3E23 Handysqueeze.png S3E23_Handysausage.png S3E23_20.png Screenshot 2016-12-27 at 11.43.17 AM.png Handywaves.png Come in.png Pop leaves.png Oh no!.png AHN Handy leaps.png AHN Igotyou.png AHN Fail.png AHN What now.png AHN No hands.png Screenshot 2016-12-27 at 3.59.12 PM.png AHN Success.png AHN Fire.png AHN pacifier.png AHN handyseye.png AHN handyseye2.png AHN Handy frowns.png AHN Reaching.png AHN Expanding teat.png AHN Expanding teat2.png AHN Injured Handy.png AHN Truffles.png AHN Handys death3.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries